


Trench Coat Angel.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: Song Prompts. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Song: Trench Coat Angel by  Tyler Ward.Thanks for reading! ❤





	Trench Coat Angel.

‘’I’m not going to leave it here, I’m not going to burn it!’’ Dean holds Cas’ trench coat tightly against his chest.

‘’But Dean-’’ The tone in his brother’s voice, the look he is giving him, the pity in his eyes, only get Dean angrier and angrier.

‘’I’m going to keep it for him, what if he comes back? He is going to need it’’ _ I just want to have something to remember him, I don’t want to come back to his empty room, he was here with us and I’m not going to forget it. _ His voice raises.‘’Don’t give me that look, let’s finish with this and go back to the bunker’’ He can say the word home, not when he has to leave behind two members of his family, two pieces of his heart.

 

It has been a week since Cas’ death. The bunker feels cold, empty. Everything is quiet, the type of silence that doesn’t let you breathe, the calm only broken by a ragged scream, the sound of glass breaking against a wall . Sam is in the library, taking care of Jack, looking for a way to bring their mother back. Dean doesn’t know how it’s going, he doesn’t leave his bedroom at day. You can see him, late at night, when all his bottles are empty; walking the hallways with tired steps, all the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

This night isn’t any different, and, like he always does, Dean stops in front of Cas’ room, the trench coat is inside, hanging behind the door. He doesn’t enter, he rests his forehead against the cold wood, waiting for any sound, but it never comes, so he turns around to go back to his bedroom again but he stops suddenly, maybe this night isn’t so normal after all.

He hasn’t touched the trench coat since he brought it here, but he thinks about it, one of the few things Cas left behind, apart from a blade, an old truck and the mixtape Dean made for him. But the trench coat is what reminds Dean about Cas the most, he has always worn it since they meet in that barn, since those first words, some times he can’t remember the sound of Cas’ voice and it scares him, forgetting is not an option.  

He gets closer to the door again, one trembling hand closing over the handle, he takes a breath and enters. He knows what he is going to see, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel a stab when the empty room welcomes him, like nobody lived here, Cas never decorated it, never made it his.  _ Maybe he didn’t feel like this was his home. _

Dean promises himself to help Cas to make himself at home when he comes back. _ Keep fooling yourself. _

This wasn’t a good idea, he shouldn’t have entered here. But it’s too late anyway, so he grabs the trench coat and slowly makes his way towards the bed, sitting at the edge. A familiar scents hits him when he presses the trench coat against his body, it smells like Cas, like family and home, like all the good things he has lost. He is in the verge of tears.

‘’I miss you so much’’ He whispers softly, sometimes he talks to Cas, because he knows his angel is by his side, he knows that he is listening to him. ‘’I miss your eyes, I miss your presence, your warm. Come back home, man, we are waiting for you, I’m waiting for you. You have to come back, I need you here with me. I know things weren’t good between us lately, I was mad, I was sick worried, but if you come back we will fix everything. We made mistakes but all’s forgiven’’ He sounds so desperate, so weak, but it doesn’t make him stop. ‘’ I love you, I didn’t tell you, but I do, and I think that’s enough for us. Let’s make it right.’’ Nobody answers, Dean isn’t surprised. He looks at the trench coat again, wrinkled and with a hole in it’s back, in the place where the blade ended everything. ‘’ I’m going to take this with me okay? I’m going to fix it for you, so you can use it again’’.

 

It has been two weeks since Cas’ death, maybe more or maybe less, it’s hard to know when you never see the sunlight. Dean is still waiting for Cas, without losing his faith, but at least he is not alone anymore. Behind his bedroom door hangs now the trench coat, clean, ironed and patched, and they wait together for Cas. He feels a little better now, with the trench coat close to him, and is just like Cas was there watching over him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Trench Coat Angel by Tyler Ward.  
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
